Air springs are known in the prior art in a wide variety of embodiments. Air springs used for air suspension are based on a suspension system which utilizes the compressibility of gases, in particular of atmospheric air, and is also known as volume suspension. In volume suspension the spring action is based on volumes and thus on the change in pressure of the spring medium, such as for example air in the case of air suspension. The spring medium is enclosed by a receptacle, in particular a spring bellows, wherein the gas is compressed by externally acting dynamic forces, such as for example a deflection of a wheel, resulting in a change of volume. Thus the air suspension, in particular, is implemented by means of air bellows in which in the case of fluctuating pressure compressed air forms the counter-force to the dynamic forces on the respective wheel or axle. Moreover, by means of air suspension, the vehicle height may also be adjusted in a variable manner and, for example, the pressure in the springs may also be regulated by means of level regulating valves, such that the vehicle height remains constant irrespective of the load. In the case of a lack of air, the vehicle body is lowered onto mechanical emergency springs integrated therein. The replacement of air springs requires a large amount of material and is time-consuming. Additionally, the adjustment of the spring characteristic, such as for example the spring rate of conventional air springs, is only able to be altered in a very complex manner and/or retrospectively in a very time-intensive and cost-intensive manner. So that the air suspension is not negatively influenced by the compressed air losses and the air volume is constantly available in the air spring, a secure and permanently airtight seal of individual air spring components is necessary. This is problematical, in particular, in the connecting components of the air springs. To this end, for example, air spring components which are operatively connected by means of air technology are bonded together, in particular vulcanized or sealed by membranes. Thus individual components of an air spring may only be replaced in a very cost-intensive and very time-consuming manner.
An air spring arrangement having an air spring bellows and a shock absorber is disclosed in EP 1 402 195 A1.
Thus a need exists for improved air spring connecting devices for mounting air spring struts on vehicles and improved methods for producing such air spring connecting devices in which the aforementioned drawbacks are avoided. Moreover, a simple, more rapid and reliable attachment of air spring struts to vehicles is needed from such air spring connecting devices. Additionally, methods for producing such devices are needed that offer a stable production process that is less susceptible to damage, and that is simplified and more versatile.